Time (DenNor)
by XcentruiesX
Summary: Lukas commits suicide one day at school, leaving the Dane in shock and sadness but after the funeral Mathias learns he has time travelling powers, how many times will he have to watch his friend die? Or will have enough time to save him.


Chapter One: Sadness

The room was dark with a dim light of the tv, it's joyful sounds mocking young teen's sad whimpers; as was everything mocking the Dane; today was the day of his best friend's funeral...However he was more than a friend to Mathias, but it was too late for him to realise that...

Four months ago, Lukas Bondevik killed himself. It was a big shock to everyone to Mathias mainly...

Mathias downed another beer- it was his fifth beer tonight and he knew there would be more by the hour until he would pass out, drunk. It was the only thing he could do other than cry his broken heart out.

"I could've saved him." He cried out as thought about the scene.

It was like any other school day; talking to your friends, sleeping during lessons and just having fun. It was around lunch time: Mathias, Lukas, Tino, Berwald and Laura were sat down eating and enjoying their time together however for a couple months now Lukas had isolated himself away from the others but stayed close to them; it started to happen ever since Mathias and Laura started to date. Only Tino and Berwald knew that Lukas had a crush on the Dane...

"I'm going to the toilet," Lukas picked up his bag as he started to get up

"Alright, see ya in a bit." Mathias grinned and waved.

Just minutes after Lukas had left there was a rumour going around someone was on top of the school roof and was going to jump; quickly the three friends -plus Laura- left to go see what was happening, once they got there they were shocked to see Lukas standing on the edge ready to jump...At any moment...

Quickly Mathias ran into the building heading up the stairs he hoped he wasn't too late, he swung open the door to the roof, Lukas turned his back to the crowd looking at Mathias.

"Lukas what are you doing?! Get away from there! Now!"

"No!...I'm tired of living like this! I'm just a burden to my parents, to you!...To everyone, I can't do this! I can't even tell you how I feel!..."

"Lukas, come on no one thinks that! Just step away from the ledge, please!"

He shook his head, "You turned your back on me, when I needed you the most!"

Mathias was shocked, he then recalled the night- Lukas rang him up crying, a total mess and that he needed him, but Mathias told he couldn't he was on his way to pick up Laura for his date and told him it would have to wait, when he came back from the date Mathias called Lukas but he wouldn't and ignored his calls...

"I love you, Mathias." And with that Lukas jumped off and he met the ground.

Mathias was standing there stunned, the words 'I love you, Mathias.' Running over and over in his head, he fell to his knees, the screams and cries of other students soon started to fill his ears at that time Laura had just ran up to the roof.

"Mathias!" The Belgian ran over to him and hugged him close and tightly.

Salty droplets fell from the Dane's pearly blue eyes as he stopped himself from the memory; it was just too painful for him. Mathias slammed his fist down on the table.

"I just want to go back! Just see to him again!"

There was a moment of silence. Mathias woke up. He was back in class...

"What am I doing here?" He spoke aloud.

"Learning about the Great Depression, Mr. Køhler!" Mrs. Appleton dropped a heavy book on the Dane's desk.

Quickly Mathias looked around, he was in school, in lessons and next to him was Lukas...He started to cry and he pulled the other into a hug although leaving Lukas and everyone in a state of confusion.

"Take him outside, Bondevik." She told the boys to leave.

Lukas nodded and stood up taking their bags and dragging the crying Dane out of the lesson, leaving the whispers in the classroom; Lukas took Mathias just a little bit down the corridor.

"Okay, mind telling me why you're blubbering like a baby?" He asked, rubbing his back.

"Y-you're alive..." Was all the Dane could say and it was the only thing he would say.

"Of course I'm alive, I'm not fictional character or dead."

"I'm just so happy to touch you..." He pulled the Norwegian into a tight hug

Lukas hugged back and the two decided to ditch the rest of the lesson; just wandering about talking and soon everything went black and Mathias was back in his house...

"What the fuck happened?...It was probably a dream..."


End file.
